On occasion, a vehicle owner may desire additional cargo space, such as for transporting luggage, furniture, camping gear, or picnic items. Pickup trucks offer a relatively large amount of cargo space, most of which is in a truck bed. Typically, the truck bed is accessed by opening a pivotable tailgate at the rear of the truck bed.